Days of Lost Memories
by JammerSoul
Summary: Takes place before the Mutual Killings with a few cross overs between both DR 1 and DR 2. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. Please r & r. Also some pairings, both romantic and friendship if you squint. Finally I do not on Dangan Ronpa, though I wish I did. Upupup...


**April 02, 2010**

The city around around me bustled, cars driving by, people walking or talking, occasionally taking a look at the impressive school building in front of me. That huge school building was built on a prime plot of real estate in the very center of the city, as if it was the center of the world itself.

"Hope's Peak Private Academy…" I said to myself as I stared at the school, and couldn't help but feel intimidated by its grander and status in the world.

It is a super-exclusive academy, officially recognized by the government, aspiring to gather and cultivate high school students excelling in their respective academic fields. General opinion is that graduating this school leads to certain success in life. It is a school with several hundred years of history, legendary for sending its top students into leading roles in every professional field time after time.

Its stated goal is to raise this nation's "hope" that will bear the country's future on their shoulders. Accordingly, some people call this remarkable place the "Academy of Hope". To be accepted as a student, there are two qualifications: first "You must be currently enrolled at a high school," and second "You must super-excel at your field of expertise."

The school doesn't advertise for new students. To be accepted one must be scouted and invited by the school itself. And so, looking at the front gate of that super-amazing academy…

...I stood.

Let me begin with an orthodox introduction. My name is Makoto Naegi. My appearance, as you can see, is just your regular average high school student. Inside, I'm just the same...

My personality, my skills, my school record... There is absolutely nothing special about them. I don't have any special hobbies, any mutant powers, nor am I good at sports… If you ask about my favorite pop stars, my favorite manga, my favorite music or my favorite movies, they're always the things that come out top in popularity rankings. It's the same for most other things as well. I'm a person who runs away at the mention of "the king's road". An average person among average people.

That's me. Even this orthodox introduction reflects this, doesn't it?

Well, if I'm forced to give one redeeming trait, I guess I'd say I'm a little more optimistic than most people. There's a reason such a normal kid currently stands in front of an abnormal school like Hope's Peak Academy.

As I thought about this huge difference I couldn't help but ask aloud, "I really ended up at an amazing place. Is this something I can really handle?"

As expected, I was overwhelmed by Hope's Peak Academy extraordinary presence. There's a good reason I'm having such a reaction. To help you understand better, let me explain about yesterday evening's school entrance preparation. The students chosen by Hope's Peak Academy truly are super-top in their respective fields, and there's so much speculation about them that someone created a special thread on a certain Internet bulletin board. As part of my preparation, I took a peek at that thread. Information about the new students was laid out there. Each and every one of them a "super high-school level" student leaping far above the average.

For example, the girl admitted into Hope's Peak Academy as a "Super High-school Level Idol" is the leader of a nationally adored idol group - a famous high school girl. The guy admitted as a "Super High-school Level Baseball Player" is the ace and 4th batter of the country's champion high-school team. An exceptional talent even professional teams took notice of. The girl admitted as a "Super High-school Level Fashion Girl" is a popular model who appeared on the covers of many magazines, overflowing with charisma and capturing the hearts of high school girls everywhere. Topping even that, the guy accepted in the position of a "Super High-school Level Gang Leader" is the head of Japan's largest motorcycle gang, feared and respected by punks across the entire country. In addition, there was a "Super High-school Level Wrestler", a "Super High-school Level Heir", a "Super High-school Level Swimmer", a "Super High-school Level Doujin Writer"…

"Super High-school Level Hacker", "Super High-school Level Gambler", "Super High-school Level Hall Monitor", "Super High-school Level Fortune teller", and so on.

Nothing but spectacular people who make me fully realize my own shortcomings. I'm like a sheep that strayed into a lion's den.

...but there is also something that puzzles me.

No matter how much I search, there is no information about some kids on the list. One of those is me, of course. An unexceptional kid with no skills. But what about the others who don't come up in searches?

I couldn't help but wonder, "Are they also people like me, with no merits to show off?"

Thinking that, I managed to gather some courage. A pitiful personality, if I may say so myself. But leaving that behind, I the question you're asking yourself is… Why was a normal high school student like me chosen to be among such magnificent "super high-school level" members.

The reason for that is explained in the acceptance letter that arrived from Hope's Peak Academy.

"This year, we decided to accept one student chosen by lottery from among each and every one of the country's regular high school students. As a result, we invite you to attend our school as a person possessing "Super High-school Level Good Luck".

In other words, they made it very clear the only reason I can attend this school is simple luck. Honestly, I should have just rejected the offer. But after hearing that graduating the school leads to success in life, there was no way I could do that. But, when all is said and done, as I stood there in front of the actual school I couldn't help fearing I made a terrible mistake after all.

Feeling conceited inside I finally took a deep breath before saying, "But I guess I can't just continue standing here like a statue…"

As I whispered those words to myself, I took a look at the acceptance letter I held in my hand. "New students are to gather at the entrance hall 8am." There is still some time to pass until then…

"Should I just go in?" I wondered aload again, before with a bit more force said, "Yeah. Let's go!"

With a bit of melodramatic determination you wouldn't think is needed when stepping into a school building for the first time, I walked toward the entrance hall.

"So this is the entrance hall. There's still no one here…" I said as I walked through the middle front doors where I entered a spacious room. With its four red pillars & spotless marble floor clearly showing the school's need for grander. I looked up at the magnificent wall clock that hang on the wall. The time was 7:10am. The gathering is at 8. Still 50 minutes left. It makes sense no one is here yet…

'I was so nervous I ended up coming here way too early…' I thought as I continued to look around the school as if hoping to see anyone else. When I didn't I realized why pretty quickly. There was still plenty of time until the gathering time. Waiting in the hall isn't a very exciting thing to do… Maybe I should go ahead and explore the school for a while... It will help in easing my nerves.

As the thought appeared in my head I decided to do just that. And as if to reassure myself I said to myself, "I'm a student of this school, after all. There shouldn't be a problem, right?"

I'll just pass the time wandering around. With that thought in my head, I took my first step into the depths of Hope's Peak Academy. It was a moment charged with the feeling of hope that accompanies a new school life.

I spent the good of thirty-five minutes minutes slowly exploring the first floor not wanting to stray to far from the entrance hall. I started walking towards my right where it lead me to a small corridor. On that side of the building were two class rooms, Classrooms A-1 & B-1 respectively, a A/V Room, as well as a School store which was currently closed. Next I walked towards my left, where I found that this side had one set of bathrooms, a Nurse's Office, and a Gymnasium, which for some reason was currently locked. Stretching I took a look at one of the nearby clocks. It read 7:45 am.

'Well I guess I should head back to the entrance hall and see is anyone else is there,' I thought as I walked back towards the entrance room. Pushing past the twin doors I entered the entrance hall, this time to find I was not alone. Standing before me were fifteen other students, or to more specific the fifteen Super High School Level Students.

Standing before me were fifteen students hand picked by Hope's Peak Academy, which the rest of the world referred to as the Ultimates of their respected areas. It would be hard to say I wasn't intimidated, and could help but feel extremely small in comparison. After all, I was only here because of luck. Suddenly one of the students called out to me, breaking my internal thoughts.

"Are you… also a new student?" asked a tall tan man with incredibly spiky hair.

"So, you guys are my…!?" I began as I continued to look at the other students.

A girl in a green dress replied, "Yeah. "We're the new students who are supposed to start school at Hope's Peak Academy today."

A large boy with a orange tie added, "With you there are 16 of us… I think we're all here, right?"

Building up my courage I decided to introduce myself to my new classmates, "Um, nice to meet you. My name is Makoto Naegi and I hope to get along with you during the year."

Another student, a tan girl with a red jacket spoke up, "Hi Naeigi, I'm Aoi Asahina, but you can call me Hina. I'm the Ultimate Swimming Pro and its nice to meet you."

After her introduction Hina turned towards the rest of the students before saying, "How about we all introduce ourselves, I mean I don't think I know the rest of your names either."

One girl with pale white skin, sharp red eyes, and twin spiral hair buns nodded smiling before replying, "That is an excellent idea, it would be best to become aquanted with each other now, seeing we are all classmates now. My name is Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler, and its my pleasure to meet you all."

Next was the tall student with spiky hair, "Hi everyone I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure, but you'll can call me Hiro. Anyway I'm the Ultimate Clairvoyant and with a high percentage of thirty-percent can anyone say otherwise. Ha, ha ha."

This continued as each of the students continued to go around the circle introducing themselves. Leon Kuwata the Ultimate Baseball Star, Chihiro Fujisaki the Ultimate Programmer, Mondo Owada the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, Hifumi the Ultimate Fanfic Creator, Sakura Ogami the Ultimate Martial Artist, Kyoko Kirigir the Ultimate Detective, Byakuya Togami the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, Toko Fukawa the Ultimate Writing Prodegy, Sayaka Maizono the Ultimate Pop Sensation, Junko Enoshima the Ultimate Fashionista, & finally Mukuro Ikusaba the Ultimate Soldier. As I continued to meet the students I couldn't help but feel more and more overwhelmed. All of them were anything but average, and here I was their future classmate.

Just then the monitor in the classroom buzzed to life and a calm and authoritative voice made an announcement. "Welcome new students of Hope's Peak Academy, now that you have all arrived and met each other would you all please gather in the gymnasium for the school's entrance ceremony. There I will personally introduce you to your new school lives as the Nation's finest students as well as the new hope for the future. To get there simply take a left from the entrance hall then a right at the end and you will find it. I'm looking forward to your arrival." And with that the monitor flickered shut.

For a moment we all just looked at each other, all feeling nervous and excited, but most of all hopeful for our new lives at Hope's Peak Academy. Soon we all began to walk through the entrance hall and towards our new, hope filled high school days.


End file.
